The applicants are the owners of U.S. Pats. No. 3,791,391 and No. 3,723,219 on Hair Rollers and on a hair roller making machine. The difficulty encountered with the rollers so made was that because of the cylindrical shape, they were bulky and difficult to ship. It was discovered that if the roller could be formed in a flat sheet, and rolled into the desired size of cylinder by the user, the shipping cost would be greatly reduced, and it therefore is an object of this invention to provide a disposible roller initially formed in flat sheets, and having means for maintaining said rollers in the desired size, cylindrically, when in the hands of the user.